1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a method for driving a plasma display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a display device employing a plasma display panel (PDP) configured to display moving characters and/or video images using plasma generated by means of gas discharge, and the plasma display has a higher luminance, a higher luminous efficiency and a wider viewing angle compared to other displays. Accordingly, the plasma display is being highlighted as a substitute for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) for large-screen displays of more than 40 inches.
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) of the plasma display includes a plurality of address electrodes (hereinafter referred to as “A electrodes”) extending in a column direction, and a plurality of sustain and scan electrodes (hereinafter respectively referred to as “X electrodes” and “Y electrodes”) in pairs extending in a row direction. The A electrodes are formed to cross the X and Y electrodes. A configuration in which the X electrodes and Y electrodes are sequentially arranged in a column direction is referred to as an “XYXY arrangement configuration”. Here, a space formed at the crossing region of the A, X, and Y electrodes forms a discharge cell.
A resolution of the plasma display is determined according to the number of discharge cells formed in the PDP, and the PDP is now being developed to increase the resolution in order to realize high-definition.
To achieve the high-definition, it is required to reduce the size of the discharge cell formed in the PDP to increase the number of discharge cells. The total capacitance increases, however, as the number of discharge cells increases, and the discharge efficiency decreases as the size of discharge cells decreases.
Accordingly, an XY arrangement configuration formed by varying the XYXY configuration has been developed and used to solve the problem of the increase of capacitance by the high-definition, and a phosphor coating area is increased by using a closed barrier rib configuration of the discharge cell to compensate the discharge efficiency. In the closed barrier rib configuration, neighboring discharge cells are partitioned by barrier ribs, and in further detail, one discharge cell is surrounded by the barrier rib.
In the PDP having the closed barrier rib configuration (hereinafter referred to as a “closed barrier rib configuration”) and different electrode configurations between the neighboring discharge cells (i.e., arrangement configurations of the X and Y electrodes) in the new XY arrangement configuration, however, a Y electrode area of the discharge cell positioned in one line selected from even and odd lines is less than a Y electrode area of the discharge cell positioned in another line when an alignment error for the X and Y electrodes occurs.
Therefore, when the same scan pulse is applied during an address period, a normal address discharge is generated in the discharge cell of the greater Y electrode area, but a low discharge or a misfire may be generated in the discharge cell of the lesser Y electrode area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.